Whispers in the Dark
by Moonbeam-987
Summary: "Everything clicked in my head and I snapped back to reality. I looked down at Derek and then to my hands; they were covered in my best friend's blood." Rated M: just for safty.


**Ok here is my attempt at a dark fanfic. I tried to make "Lizzie's Last Words" a dark fanfic, but I don't think it came across as that; so here is my second attempt. It may be a little confusing, but I will explain anything if you need me too:) And I know that I need to get the next chapters up for _IPYFL _and _YMFM _but I was in a depressed mood today and I couldn't think of anything to write for them. I promise I will get those chapters up soon:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD.**

* * *

><p>I looked at the picture that held the girl I love inside of it. Her beautiful face trapped behind centimeter thick glass. How is it possible that her eyes twinkle in a picture? As I studied the face that I would recognize anywhere, there is a knock at my door.<p>

"Supper is going to be ready in twenty-five minutes!" my sister yells through the door.

"Ok! Be down in a little bit!" I yell back.

I look back at the picture in my hands and sigh._ She will never be mine…_ I pull open the drawer of my nightstand and place the picture frame carefully inside of it. As I shut the drawer slowly a shadow overtook her face and she finally plunged into darkness.

As I walked out of my room I thought about her. All I ever did was think about her; her face, her body, her hair, her eyes…

After eating I excused myself to my room and locked the door behind me. I went to my nightstand and pulled out her picture and the object lying underneath it. As I took in her beauty I flipped the cold metal in my hand over and over again. _Tonight is the night. _I carefully took the picture out of the frame and pocketed it in my jacket pocket with the object.

"I'm going to a friend's house!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"Ok, be back by ten!" my mom yelled back.

I walked out the door and the cold, Canadian air hit my face sending chills down my spine alongside the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Her house was only a short walk from my house so I didn't even take a second look at my car. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell hoping that she would answer. The door opened to reveal her beautiful, glowing face, and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked smiling back at me.

"Just came to hang out with Derek."

"Oh, well Derek isn't here right now, but you can wait for him if you want."

"That sounds good." I said as she led me into the house and I shut the door behind me.

"Umm… Everybody else is gone, and I was about to go take a shower…" she said as she started to walk up the stairs and I followed.

"Oh, it's ok. You can go take a shower; I will just wait for him in his room."

"Are you sure?" she asked worried._ She's so adorable._

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine."_ This is perfect all right. Nobody home, Casey's going to see my heroic act for her love, and nobody will be around to hear his bloodcurdling screams._

She walked into the bathroom and I heard the water cut on.I walked into his room and left the lights off;_ it will be more of a surprise this way._ I sat in his desk chair and waited for him impatiently, tapping my fingers on the desk. Soon I heard the front door open and I knew it was time. The sound of his sneakers hitting the stairs made my adrenaline pump faster, and I almost jumped out of the chair when he walked in the room.

He didn't notice me at first, but when he turned on the light he jumped, startled.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked sounding like he was almost mad.

"I just needed to talk to you, that's all."

"I know you have been hanging around here a lot, and we have become a lot closer, but that doesn't mean you can scare the crap out of me."

_Little did Derek know, the plan the whole time was to get him to trust me more. I needed him to trust me and to become his best friend to make my plan come to life._

"So, what do you need to talk about buddy?" Derek asked as he plopped down on his bed.

"Casey."

"Oh really? Why didn't I see this coming?" he asked himself as he sat up on the bed, a smirk spread across his face.

_Where does he get off acting like that? He thinks he just knows her so well, like he owns her. He thinks he is the one to decide who she likes and who she doesn't. That's what I hate about him. That is why tonight, I will end all of this._

"I know, I know. She doesn't love me because she loves someone else…"

"Really? She hasn't told me about anyone new…" He acted as if he didn't know.

"He's jerk who could never love her like I could." I said clutching the metal object in my pocket.

Derek's face fell and he shivered slightly._ Good, he's scared._ I pulled the metal object out of my pocket and laid it in my palm so he could see it. His eyes started to water and he trembled as he looked at me.

"H-hey… w-w-what are you doing with that?" he asked as fear coated his words.

"I'm making it to where Casey and I can be together forever, with no interruptions." I said as an evil grin spread across my face.

He got up off the bed and ran into the hallway._ I really didn't want a chase-scene, but if that's what he wants._ I followed him into the hallway, and into the bathroom. He stood there with Casey in his arms shaking. The smell of Casey's strawberry shampoo filled my nostrils and I let my eyes close taking it in. When I opened them again Casey was staring at me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you. I can love you more than _he_ can." I said pointing the blade of my knife at him.

"But can't we think of another way to get past this?" she asked, clutching on to Derek for dear life.

"No."

As I walked closer to them I slipped and stumbled on a puddle of water and they ran past me. I quickly ran after them and cornered them in Casey's room. They sat on the floor cowering in fear and I had to stifle a laugh.

"I'm sorry for having to do this… Actually, I'm not." I said laughing.

I walked over to them and pulled Derek from Casey's grasp. Over the past few months, as a way to get closer to him, Derek and I have been going to the gym together, so I was able to pick him up with ease. I threw him on Casey's bed and stabbed him in the stomach. He let out a yelp and Casey screamed loudly. I pulled the knife out and stabbed him in the side. I continued to do this, stabbing him in multiple places before Derek looked up at me and his eyes rolled back into his head. Derek laid on Casey's bed in a puddle of his own blood. I looked down at my knife and it was covered thickly in his blood. I pulled it up to my mouth and licked his blood way.

Casey finally stopped screaming and ran over to the bed. She threw her arms over his dead body sobbing; her tears mixing with his blood. Soon she looked up at me and I smiled.

"Why?" she whispered to me.

"Because I love you, and he was in the way. I had to remove him from your life so we could be together."

"Noel, I didn't love him…"

Everything clicked in my head and I snapped back to reality. I looked down at Derek and then to my hands; they were covered in my best friend's blood. I backed away, the knife dropping to the floor._ No, not again. Please let this be a dream._

_**Noel, is it ever a dream?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I really hated doing that to Derek:( I know there have been other oneshots about multiple personalities, and about creepy person talking about who they are going to kill, but you don't know who it is till the end; I know, I know. Mine is different because I added them together. I am sorry if anyone feels like I copied them in anyway, if I did, I didn't mean to. <strong>

**I always thought Noel was a little crazy, so he was perfect for this. I've read a lot of fanfics were you always think that Noel is the killer and he never is, so this time, I made him the killer:P If you have any questions, just ask!**

**Please review! It will make me really happy:)**


End file.
